


Hey Baby, Won’t You Look My Way

by knifelesbian



Series: At Peace We Are Forever [1]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I wrote this in one evening hfhfnfjdks, THAT WAS A DUMB JOKE, now THAT, this is so sad alexa play priestess by pumarosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifelesbian/pseuds/knifelesbian
Summary: Nico, Chase and Alex’s roommate, has a date-stealing habit. Any time either of them bring someone home, Nico snatches them up with a charming smile and a flirty compliment. Well, turns out, sometimes Karma is a good thing.





	Hey Baby, Won’t You Look My Way

  
Chase’s roommate Nico has a very annoying habit, and he and their other roommate Alex are getting sick of it.

Usually, they get along just fine. The three of them are all second year university students at Atlas University, and have been friends since orientation, so when Chase went looking for roommates for an apartment at the start of the year, he knew just who to call.

But he didn’t account for Nico’s particular affinity for seducing every single girl Chase and Alex bring home. Or every single girl and guy, in Chase’s case.

If Nico never used a coaster, he would’ve dealt with it. If Nico liked to ‘forget’ to clean up her room, he would’ve (probably) been fine with that! But no, his roommate just had to be a charming, devious, date-stealing _snot_ , who, upon being confronted about her aforementioned date-stealing, feigns innocent as a newborn baby every single time.

First it was Mary. Then Jamie. Then Thalia. It was only when she stole Alex’s date Callie that Chase started to notice a pattern.

But, of course, when he tried to talk to her about it, she rolled her eyes and said, ‘Well, it’s not my fault you can’t keep a date’ and that was that.

If he were not so much himself, Chase would probably have taken it upon himself to steal one of _her_ dates, to give her a taste of her own medicine. But he doesn’t really feel comfortable sleeping with somebody to get back at Nico. It feels….dirty.

But, say, if it happened naturally, that would be a different story, wouldn’t it? Not that it would, though. For all his muscles and charming smiles, it’s almost like girls automatically assume he’s a douchebag. He isn’t, but based on where he comes from, he’d call it a fair assumption.

~~~~~

Gert is going to _kill_ Karolina.

She’s been at this bar for the past hour, waiting on her friend, and she really should have just gone home by now. But every time she texts Karolina, she says, _be there in five minutes!_ and Gert feels guilty for even _thinking_ about leaving.

She takes another sip of her beer, contemplating just going home, Karolina be damned.

“You want another one of those?”

She turns to the newcomer, a girl about her age. She’s pretty, and very ‘goth gf’, if you will. Her smile is charming and seductive, and, oh, Gert’s night just got a lot more interesting.

“I’d love one.” She smiles lazily. “I’m Gert.”

Gert extends a hand, aiming for a handshake, but the girl takes her hand and kisses her knuckles, sending a shiver up her spine. “Call me Nico.”

~~~~~

Chase hears the door slam, and chatter from Nico and some other girl, but unfortunately, he’s fixing the sink right now. Which means, if he comes out from under the sink, their apartment will get flooded. So, when the two girls pass through the kitchen, he sticks out a hand to wave and says little else.

~~~~~

Huh. Nico didn’t tell her she has a roommate.

The guy is under the sink, a set of tools next to him, so all Gert can see is expensive, well fitting jeans, and a slice of tanned skin peaking out from under his t-shirt. Jeez, is that thing about hot people surrounding themselves with other hot people actually true?

Her and Nico sit down, still chattering on and on, and while the conversation is interesting, Gert kind of just wants to get to the making out part of the night.

Nico leans closer, putting a hand on Gert’s knee, and she thinks, this is it.

And then somebody starts yelling their head off in the kitchen.

Nico and Gert trade a look, and they both hop off the couch to see what the fuck happened.

Gert’s mouth goes dry.

Nico’s roommate is standing in the middle of the kitchen, soaking wet, looking like a fucking Baywatch guest star as he tugs his sopping wet shirt off. He’s stacked, with biceps the size of her head, and Gert is red as a fucking strawberry.

“Chase, what the fuck happened?”

The guy, Chase, grabs a towel off the table and starts rubbing it through his hair. “Something went wrong and I got a spray of sink water to the face. I fixed it, though, finally. I think we’re good now.” He shoots Gert a charming smile. “Sometimes things gotta get worse before they get better, eh?”

Gert makes a weird noise in the back of her throat that could possibly be a whimper. “Sure.”

Chase’s expression changes. “Hey, don’t I know you? Gert from Women’s Studies class, right?”

~~~~~

No. No no no no no no. This is not happening to Nico. WHY. Chase is an asshole and she should never have even considered rooming with him. Fuck Chase.

There’s a little voice in the back of her head that sounds a lot like Alex telling her this is karma, but fuck Alex too, honestly.

~~~~~

“Yeah! Yeah, that’s me. Jeez, I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you!” Oh, this is just perfect. The guy she’s been thirsting after all year is standing in front of her, shirtless, while she’s on a date with someone else. And that someone else is his _roommate_. Perfect.

“Well, you’ve probably never seen me sopping wet and shirtless, huh?”

 _In my dreams I have._ “Y-yeah. I mean no! Um.”

~~~~~

Wow, what kind of dumb luck is this? The girl he’s been trying to talk to all year is in his kitchen, he must be the luckiest man in the world.

Except that Nico is glaring at him like she wants to smother him in his sleep tonight. Whoops.

“I gotta go put on a shirt, I’ll be right back, alright?”

“No rush,” Nico says bitterly, and he winks at her.

~~~~~

When Chase returns, they’re back in the living room, chatting again. Ha, fuck you, Chase, Nico’s got her girl back. No amount of hot jock-ness can beat the pure simplicity of interesting conversation.

“Oh, you’re back! Here, sit with me.”

Shit.

~~~~~

He raises an eyebrow at Nico, who rolls her eyes. But with Nico, that usually means yes, so he sits down next to Gert, maybe a little closer than he should. But Gert doesn’t seem to mind one bit. In fact, she even leans into him a little. He takes the opportunity to breathe her in, orange blossom shampoo and conditioner filling his nostrils. Nico gives him a weird look. What? For all she knows, he was just taking a breath.

“So, how are you liking the class?”

“A lot, actually. At first I just signed up because I needed the credit, but it’s so interesting.”

“I know, right?” Gert goes on a rant, talking about just how much she likes the class. She talks with her hands, and she keeps tucking her hair behind her ears, trying to keep it out of her face. He’s glad- her face is one of the most beautiful he’s ever seen. That’s going to sound too sappy, but it’s true, so, whatever.

Once she’s finished, Nico says flatly, “I’m going to get drinks.”

She leaves the room, and Gert looks after her, confused. “What’s up with her?”

He shrugs. “I don’t know.” _Liar_. “Nico can be kind of grumpy sometimes.”

“Oh, really?” Her hand is on Chase’s arm. He repeats, GERT’S HAND IS ON HIS ARM. “That must be annoying in the mornings.”

He wrinkles his nose. “Not as annoying as our other roommate, Alex, walking around in his boxers at ass o’clock in the morning.” Damn, is he lucky that Alex is working late tonight.

“You have another roommate?” Gert tilts her head, and for a moment, Chase is at a loss for words. _Fuck_. “Chase?”

“Oh, um, yeah. He’s the same age as us. He’s also working late tonight.” He stretches out the words, trying to gauge if Gert is thinking the same thing he is.

From the way she leans in, she definitely is. “That’s good, then.”

He leans in a little, cautious. “Is it?” Wait. Shit. “Nico’s in the other room.”

“I don’t care.” Gert pulls him in, pressing her mouth against his. Her hands go into his hair, scrambling for purchase, and he presses closer. His hands go to her waist, digging into her skin as he slips his tongue into her mouth. Gert moans, and Chase swears he’ll be phantom hearing it for weeks.

~~~~~

Nico returns a while later with drinks, sees Gert sitting in Chase’s lap as they make out, and promptly turns around to go sulk in her room. _Fuck_ Chase.

~~~~~

Gert wakes up the next morning in Chase’s bed, soft sunlight coming in through the window. Last night was _marvellous_. Best sex she’s had in ages.

She’s kind of using Chase as a pillow, snuggled into him as she waits for him to wake up. She is _so_ glad it’s Sunday.

~~~~~

Chase wakes up with a groan, trying to stretch but being pleasantly surprised when he realizes he can’t. So Gert did stay the night. Awesome. He kind of got a vibe last night that she saw it as a one time thing, and he is so glad that wasn’t true.

“Good morning,” Gert says softly, and Chase lazily runs his hands through her hair.

“Good morning. You want breakfast?”

She hums noncommittally. “I dunno,” she says, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. “I’d rather some morning sex.”

He laughs, then flips them over so he’s hovering above her, already starting to kiss his way down her neck. She’s giggling a little, happy as a lamb, and Chase thinks he might be more than a bit enamoured. “That can be arranged.”

~~~~~

The minute Chase comes into the kitchen, his red face painted with a huge grin, Nico starts glaring. She glugs down the rest of her coffee as she watches him make breakfast, clearly enough for two people.

He flips a pancake. “You’re not going to be mad at me forever, are you?”

She scoffs. “Yes. I can’t believe you stole my date just to get back at me.”

He turns around, wide eyed. “Oh my god, no. I would never- I would never do that. I’ve had a crush on her since September, Neeks. I had that one chance, and I took it. But it was not about your shitty date stealing.”

Huh. “Oh,” she says, amused, “I didn’t realize you actually liked her. I thought it was just one night stand type nonsense.”

He shakes his head, and his hair flops around crazily. Damn, he hasn’t even done himself up yet? “Nah. You know me, I get attached to quick.”

~~~~~

Chase turns back around, cracking an egg into the pan. At some point, Nico must leave, because by the time he reaches for the stuff he needs for pancakes she’s gone.

Alex comes through the door, then, wearing a ratty t-shirt and boxers and scratching at his chest. He bangs around the kitchen, getting himself a bowl of cereal. Chase doubts he’s fully awake.

As he walks past him to leave, Alex pauses to ask, “You get some last night?”

He wrinkles his nose. “Don’t talk about it like that.”

“That’s a yes.” He sticks out his hand, and Chase high-fives him, if only so he’ll go away so he can finish breakfast.

He leaves, and Chase gets started on the pancakes.

~~~~~

Eventually, Gert gets tired of waiting for Chase. As nice as breakfast in bed sounds, being around him is always going to be better.

She tugs on one of his t-shirts, following the delicious smells to the kitchen. Chase has his back to her, whistling as he flips a pancake.

Gert shuffles up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face into his back. “Hey.”

“Hey, babe.” Babe. Gert likes the sound of that. “Didn’t I say I’d bring it in for you?”

Gert pecks him on shoulder over his t-shirt. “Maybe I just missed you.”

She can’t see his face, but somehow, she knows he’s smiling.

Gert is _so_ glad that she didn’t leave the bar early last night.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
